


a world unraveled

by fallenidol_453



Category: The Dragon Prophecy - Mercedes Lackey & James Mallory
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, I tried to stick with canon but my god do I have to forge my own path sometimes, Not Beta Read, What-If, and they're both only mentioned in passing in the books, i will make them friends until the authors personally come into my house and tell me no, they have no scenes together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: Rondaniel should feel happy Nanduil is back home with her family, even though they may as well be strangers to her.But she doesn’t feel that way.





	a world unraveled

Rondaniel holds Nanduil close in the predawn hours. An unthinkable gesture on her part, but the moment they rise for the morning all will be upended.

Caerthalien rides to reclaim Oronviel from Vieliessar Farcarinon. A normal goal for War Season.

It’s Nanduil’s rushed betrothal to Rondaniel’s uncle that has surprised her the most, and she worries how this will fit into her grandparent’s plans. Nanduil is a princess of Oronviel, held hostage since birth. She tries to envision what they’re plotting, and the opportunities make her stomach clench with fear.

But she must trust them. They are doing this for the glory of Caerthalien, and the House doesn’t suffer a single insult.

-

Ladyholder Glorthiachiel and Nanduil argue just before the army rides out. Rondaniel would normally laugh at such a display—no will is stronger than that of grandmother’s, and she _will_ be obeyed—but all she feels is pity.

Nanduil is forced into a wagon, kicking and screaming, and the sounds ring in Rondaniel’s ears for hours.

-

News trickles in. Grandfather knows far more than Rondaniel does, and she can tell from his temper that nothing has gone to plan. Slowly, it all comes together as gossip spreads across the entire castel: Caerthalien utterly humiliated, their supplies stolen, their camp burned.

It’s not until Uncle Runacarendular and Glorthiachiel return that she finds out what she’s secretly been waiting for: Nanduil had been taken by War Prince Vieliessar’s forces and safely returned to her father, and her betrothal to Runacarendular broken.

She feels divided. Nanduil had been a friend, or as close to a friend as she secretly dared under Glorthiachiel’s nose. She had been a hostage to ensure Oronviel’s loyalty and not encouraged to learn useful skills. Rondaniel should feel happy Nanduil is back home with her family, even though they may as well be strangers to her.

But she doesn’t feel that way.

Without Nanduil, who will she have for companionship? She always felt… excluded from her Caerthalien relatives, despite being an offspring of a member of the Line Direct. Her father’s Lightborn status excludes her from the line of succession, from marriage, from knighthood. She may have all the luxury and trappings of a princess, but she is as ignored as the lowest castel servant.

She is as much of a hostage as Nanduil was, and she will never see her friend again.


End file.
